When Worlds Collide
by Fandoms Are Better Than People
Summary: Disney characters have been spotted throughout Storybrooke. Now the citizens have to figure out a way to get the beloved classics to their land. Read to see what happens.


I do not own any of the characters I am using the belong to disney or ouat. I am not taking any scenes from previous episodes or movies. So to clarify my script not my characters.

* * *

EMMA'S P.O.V

I was in my office drinking my coffee when all of a sudden the ground started to shake. I quickly ran outside where I ran into Mary Margret and David (my parents also known as Snow White and Prince Charming). They looked as startled as I was.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea but we better check it out," David said,"I think we should spread out and see what we can find."

Mary Margret and I shook are heads in agreement. "I will go this way," I said pointing to the docks," and see if Hook saw anything and-" that's when I was cut off.

"NO YOUR NOT!" David yelled. He doesn't like Hook much, I think that's because he's afraid I'm going to fall in love with him but seriously.

"I can make my own decisions," I said standing up for myself.

"You can unless it involves a pirate," David said getting more frustrated by the minute.

"David let her go," said Mary Margret butting in for the first time in the conversation,"she is a grown woman and she can handle herself. Now, Emma you go to the docks and ask Hook if he has seen anything. David check the area around the hospital area and ask anyone if they have seen anything. I will check around Grannies."

I agreed at this but I could tell that David didn't like the part where I went to see Hook. He nodded in agreement anyway.

"Great we meet back here in two hours," Mary Margret said.

We all went to our assignments and I could tell David was second guessing this but didn't say anything.

I started walking to the docks. I decided to take the long way around (which meant walking through the beach). I took the long way for two reasons, one was to see if I could find anything on my way and two was because Hook has been ignoring me since we got back from Neverland (a reason why I choose to go to the docks) and I wanted to think of something else to say instead of being there for one reason (like I was).

While I was walking through the beach I saw foot prints, and not just one pair of foot prints but a gang load. I decide to follow them but they ended when the pavement starts. I start walking faster to Hook's ship.

I must have not been looking where I was going because I ran right into someone. I quickly fell on the floor. I looked up to see who I ran into but I couldn't see because I was blinded by the light but I could tell it was a guy. He offered me his hand and I took it. I was then immediately sprung up and off the ground. I started to wipe the dirt off my pants.

"Are you alright there love," hearing his voice and him calling me love I could tell he was Hook.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," I said trying to walk away. After seeing him my walls were starting to fall down in his eyes and I had to go before they were gone completely. Why did I chose to go see Hook it was a terrible idea.

He moved right in front of me before I could get away. "Going so soon love. I was trying to look for you but apparently I am hard to resist and you beat me to it," he said with his famous smirk.

"And why were you looking for me Hook?" I asked getting annoyed,"I thought you were trying to ignore me."

"I was but then the ground started to shake and I was looking for the sheriff, which is you Swan, to tell me what it was," he said not taking his eyes off me.

"I really don't know what it is but you could help me out. I already found these foot prints," I said pointing to them,"and it seems like a huge group of people came out of the water into Storybrooke. What I want to know is who came here and how did they get here?"

DAVID/CHARMING'S P.O.V

Did I really just let my daughter walk into Hook's arms (maybe not but it could happen). Snow told me not to worry but how could I not I mean he's a pirate. And I just know that know it Emma falls for him she is going to end up broken hearted and I don't want that. We might be the same age but I am still her father. I can't think about this now it will just get me angrier.

After two hours I found out nothing so I start heading to the spot where Emma, Snow, and I all agreed to meet.

MARY MARGRET/SNOW P.O.V

I walk into Granny's and I see that there are only a few people in the diner (not counting Granny or Ruby/Red). I walk around and sit down at the counter.

After a few minutes of just sitting there the bell on the door rings. I turn around to see who it is and gasp when I see them.

Who I saw at the door was me or a disney version of me. She looked like the Snow White from the cartoon, she even dressed like it but she wasn't all cartoon like. She looked like you and me. She had her short black hair and yer long dress and everything. With her were a bunch of animals (she is making the name Snow White seem defenseless and week) and seven little men all looked like they were in their 50s or 60s except for one who looked and acted like he was 5 years old. They all wore the most stupidest things I have ever seen.

I walk up to her, "hi," I said.

"Oh, hello," she said in the most annoying voice I have ever heard.

I look behind her at the seven little men, "and who are these people."

"Well," she said in her annoying voice,"this is Doc," she pointed to the one in glasses,"this is Sleepy," she pointed to the one who was yawning and who looked like he was about to pass out,"this is Sneezy," she pointed to the one with snot coming out of his nose,"this is Bashful," she pointed to the one twisting his beard and was as red as one of Regina's apples,"this is Happy," she pointed to the one who looked to excited for anything,"this is Dopy," she pointed to the one who looked like a little kid with his tongue hanging out of his mouth (he did really look like a dope),"and this is Grumpy," she pointed to the one who looked like he hated everything,"and they are the seven dwarves."

"My dwarves are nothing like this," I said to myself.

"Oh you also have dwarves," she said hearing what I said,"I hope I could meet them sometime, oh, I realize I don't know your name."

"My name is Snow but people around here call me Mary Margret," I said pretending like the sound of her voice is not annoying me at all and this is all natural.

"What a coincidence my name is also Snow, Snow White to be exact," she said in a perky way.

"How did you get here, if I may ask?" I asked being very curious.

"Well, it was the strangest thing I was walking in my garden with my prince and the dwarves when all of a sudden the ground starts to shake. Then our whole land was devoured by a hole. The next thing I know everyone is in the ocean and we all swim to shore." She said.

"Wait, when you say everyone do you mean there are more people from your land?" I asked starting to worry.

"Yes and there are more coming because the hole keeps growing," she said seeming worried herself.

"Well you have to come with me," I said pulling her to where Emma, Charming, and I are supposed to meet.

EMMA'S P.O.V

I took off my shoes as I was walking with Hook on the beach. We were catching up on stuff that has happened to us since we got back from Neverland. It felt good to talk to him again. I didn't get to say much because as Hook puts it I am an open book.

After a while we see someone coming out of the water. We quickly run over to help. I see that it is a women and she is really pretty and I see that Hook has noticed to.

The women walks over to us and I see she has brown hair held up with a blue bow. She was wearing a dress that was the same color blue as her bow and she has white smock like apron thing on. Some how she seems very familiar but I don't know how.

"Hello," see saws in a sweet voice,"could you tell me where I am?"

"Well,"Hook said,"you're in Storybrooke darling."

"I'm afraid I don't know where that is," she said worried,"have you two seen my papa or my fiancé Adam."

"Afraid not I said," then it hit me Adam her papa,"what is your name?" I ask trying to prove if I am right.

"My names Belle," she said.

"That's how you seem so familiar," I said excited that I was right,"I used to watch your movie all the time with my foster parents."

"You watched my movie?" she asked me being very confused.

"Never mind," I said,"wait you need to come with me," and as I said that I grab her wrist and pull her to where I have to meet David and Mary Margret.

"Hey what about me!?" Hook yelled.

"You can follow us!" I yelled back.

With that he picked up my shoes that I forgot about and ran after Belle and me.


End file.
